The Heaven of Your Heart
by Ivy-Cream Soda Attack
Summary: Experiment 628 is activated. But he's not so evil. Infact, he's pretty good. But it's up to Angel to make everyone see that.
1. Unleashed

Stitch sat up in the light, hearing an odd noise come from outside. Knowing that it was not his imagination, he opened the window of the room and crawled out silently. His claws clung to the wall, keeping his balance.

Once he reached ground, he crouched and arched his back, crawling slowly. A bright light filled the ship, lighting it up. He tilted his head, his black eyes lighting up from the glare of the light. He kept silent still, and continued to crawl. He saw the door to the ship opened. He walked over and stared inside.

There he saw what would change his life. A experiment, identical to his structure, stood in a glass container. He had a grey body, his nose and tips of his antennes were pitch black. The insides of his ears were white, making it clear that was the equivalent color to his blood. The bottom of his muzzle and rings around his eyes were dark grey, almost black. He also had light grey fingernails, sharper than anything Stitch had seen before.

The experiment growled then roared. Shivers rolled down Stitch's spine as he realised Jumba had just created a new experiment. Not only did this scare him, but it angered him. It seemed Jumba would never learn anything and always make the same mistakes. But his anger towards his creator was nothing as important as making sure this experiment was tamed. And the morning before, it had seemed that experiment 627 was the strongest creation on the earth.

Jumba smiled at his creation, tapping his fingers on the glass. The creature snarled and pounded on the glass. Stitch had another horrible thought. This experiment was not for mischief like Stitch and 627 were. He was for violence and death. And that this experiment wanted to _kill_ Jumba, not spit on him.

Stitch had seen enough and stepped in, fuming at the thought Jumba had done such a thing.

"How could you?" Stitch screamed at him. Jumba, shocked, turned to him. Jumba's mouth popped open.

"Eh, 626! Meet your new...cousin. He is 628. My best creation ever." Jumba said, his open mouth turned into a grin.

"How could you?" Stitch repeated, grasping the wall to stand correctly.

"I am still evil," Admitted Jumba, "Just because I live with earth people does not mean I good."

Stitch growled, feeling faint to the fact he had to deal with this...This monster.

"Naga, you couldn't!"

"But I did." Jumba still grinned.

Stitch hated this whole thing. He wanted it to be over.

"Ah, you must never tell earth girl. If she found out"

"LILO!" Stitch ran off, scared for his life.


	2. Planning

Chapter 2. Planning

Stitch ran through the night, panting and sweating. He had no idea now what to do. All seemed to be spinning, and for a moment he had a thought that this was a nightmare.

He tore into the house, not caring if he woke people up. They needed to know of the disaster happening in front of their noses. He rode upstairs and grabbed Lilo by the arm. Using all his stength, he picked her up by the arm. She woke up instantly, blinking in confusement.

"Stitch, what are you doing?" Asked Lilo, feeling worried he was in such panic.

"Jumba made a 628!" That was all he could choke out. He looked up, noticing the sun was beginning to shine light on the earth.

He grabbed her, running as possibly fast as he could run. He ran up to the ship. The door was locked. He let go of Lilo's arm and tore the lock off, giving all his power into it. He opened the door. Jumba was tapping the jar again, watching the experiment pound the glass harder, his fist balled tightly.

"Jumba, we know what you're up to!" Lilo yelled at him. Jumba turned at them and shrugged.

"It is a bit obvious just by looking." He said casually.

"Oh, shut it!" A familliar voice rang out. They turned to see Pleakley standing at the doorway in a night gown.

"Eh, Pleakley. What is you doing?" Jumba asked, growing nervous.

"With all the noise Stitch made running through the house? Yeah right!"

Jumba turned back to 628 and smiled in awe.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Jumba said, looking closely at him.

"He looks just like Stitch!" Lilo said, growing impatient.

"But he is different in many ways. He is every power of 626, times ten. Except emotions. That was my weakness in 627." Jumba said.

The room grew quiet. Even 628 had calmed down a little.

"What are we going to do?" Lilo asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could find one to tame 628?" Jumba said.

Lilo gasped.

"I got it!" She yelled, starting to run off.

"Little girl! Where are you going?"

"To find what's going to tame him!" And she ran off to find what would change their lives.


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3. First Impressions

They waited quietly in the lab. Stitch was tired and he leaned against the wall and soon dozed off. But he awoke soon when he heard a familliar voice singing a pleasant song. Angel. His ears perked up. She was singing her song backwards to 628, her paws pressed against the glass. 628 didn't really seem to care.

"Angel" Stitch started and stood up on his feet. But she looked at him and shook her head, breaking his heart in a way. But he understood this was what she needed to do so he stood and watched.

Jumba suddenly took the top off the container, releasing 628. 628 began to cackle, realising what had happened. But as he began to run, Angel suddenly put her arm in front of him.

Fury raged in him, wondering the nerve of her to possibly stop him in his tracks. He tried to move her arm. She didn't budge, and she kept a steady hold on her arm so he wouldn't get away.

He figured this wasn't going to help at all, so he started around her. But she bolted over, following his steps and keeping in front of him. She wasn't going to let him get away.

Then, anger flowed through him and he exploded. He rushed around, trying to get around her in every way. But once he realised he was trapped and she wasn't about to let him go, he did the oddest thing to all of them.

He got down on his knees and started to cry. At first, his sniffles were soft and sharp, but soon he just bursted into tears and sobbed, feeling alone. Everyone in the room watched him carefully, especially Jumba who stroked his chin and mumbled, "But I decreased the emotions...".

Stitch then saw that this was no killing monster, but more of an angry and lonely monster who couldn't help his temper and that his need to destroy was increased much higher than normal.

Angel's eyes saddened, realising this as well. When Lilo mentioned that she needed to tame a wild monster, Angel had been nervous about it. But there he was, crying like a young child. Angel didn't know what else to do, but she put her arms around him and held him tight, stroking him and trying to calm him.

Once he had gained control, he pushed away from her and was put back in a container, a larger size this time to give him some room. Angel was shocked, but knew he had no way of knowing what he had done. She sighed and stood up straight.

"Hey, Angel?" Lilo asked, stopping her.

"Gaba?" She turned to face her.

"Could you come tomorrow? Maybe we could train him."

Angel was quiet, thinking about it.

"Sure." She nodded, then she was off.


	4. Training

Angel walked in the lab with a bag slung over her shoulder. She walked up to the container and stood in front of it. She examined 628, wondering if she could trust him or not to be let out.

628 was asleep at first. Angel put her paw on the container and slid it down, trying to give him the message that he needed to wake up. 628 turned to her and yawned. A little smile went over Angel's face. She tapped her fingers lightly on the glass again.

"Can I trust you to come out?" She asked him, wondering if he really understood languages.

628 thought about it. The interesting thing that came to Angel was that he actually wondered if he would or not. And the more Angel looked at his expression, seeing that he really didn't want to lie to her.

"Ih." He looked up at her.

She smiled and slipped the container from around him. His eyes lit up with excitement, but she held him back again. He tried to get around, and run away. Suddenly he clenched her arm. Not in anger, trying to hurt her.

She was his friend, he realised. She was his friend because she trusted him to not run away. She was his friend because she was patient with him and give him the time he needed to calm down. But the thing that made him know she was really his friend was when she held him back, already keeping him safe.

He let go of her arm and did something he hadn't before. He smiled at her.

"Okay. Me be good." He said and nodded to her.

"Alright," Angel grinned at him and sighed. "Let's go into training."

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as darned as he seems_

"My name Angel. Can you say Angel?" She asked him.

"Angel." He repeated. She laughed, the tone in his voice when he said it seemed slightly goofy.

"You need a name..." Said Angel, thinking about it.

"Name, name." 628 said.

"How about...Drift?" She asked him. He stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"My name Drift. Can you say Drift?" He asked her, mimicking her before.

"Drift." She said to him and giggled.

_And more heaven than a heart could hold  
If I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

Next she took out a book and handed it to him.

"Can you read?" She asked, testing his intelligence.

"Ih." He turned to the book. "The...Ug-ly...Duckling." Read Drift allowed to her.

"So you can read." She nodded, staring at him.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

She took him to the table and reached in her bag. She took out a cookie, an apple, and a juice box and set it on the table.

"Can you eat properly?" She asked, giving him a pat on the shoulder. He sat in the chair and ate wildly. Food splattered everywhere. She put up her hand and he stopped.

She sat down in the chair with him and scoot him over. Then she picked up the cookie and took a bite and stroked her chin with a napkin. Angel handed him the napkin.

He put it on his head.

_And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

"We might want to work on this." She said, giggling. He grinned at her and sneezed.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of a miracle  
Waiting so long  
So long_

She turned on some light music (the music is 'Beautiful Disaster'). She began to dance in circles, taking light steps. Then she stepped aside and let him dance.

He flew on the dance floor and spun in circles, not gracefully though. He jumped wildly around the floor. Angel walked over and grabbed his paws and they began to dance around the room.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
Don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Once the training was over, she locked the windows and led him to the couch.

"We've had fun today." She said to him.

"Angel come play tomorrow?" Asked Drift. She gave him a nod.

He layed down on the couch and feel asleep. She giggled and walked out, locking the door tightly so he wouldn't get out.


End file.
